Der letzte Zuschauer
by Nyarna
Summary: Was ist schlimmer, das Vergessen oder die Erinnerung? Der Krieg ist vorbei, Severus und Bellatrix leben ihre Hölle.ÜBERSETZUNG. Org. Autor Mistress Siana


**Disclaimer: **Nichts ist mein.

Es handelt sich hier um eine Übersetzung. Das englische Original stammt von **Mistress Siana **, der Originaltitel ist **„The last spectator"**

**Der letzte Beobachter**

Ich weiß nicht, warum du gerade diesen Raum ausgewählt hast, wo du doch Tanzen nie leiden konntest. Aber wie immer finde ich dich hier, im alten Ballsaal deiner Eltern, wie du auf der Fensterbank sitzt und in die Unendlichkeit starrst. Ich beobachte dich manchmal. Dein Atem trübt die Scheibe, die zwischen dir und der Welt steht, aber du beachtest es nicht, sowenig, wie du mich beachtest, wie du alles beachtest. Du sitzt einfach nur dort, rührst dich nicht, bis es draußen dunkel wird und sich das Fenster in einen Spiegel verwandelt. Du schreist das Gesicht an, das du nicht als dein eigenes erkennst, hämmerst mit den Fäusten gegen das Glas, solange, bis es bricht.

Ich lasse die Schnitte an deinen Händen heilen und füge die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen, als ob es immer so einfach wäre, Zerbrochenes wieder heil zu machen.

Fast nichts ist dir geblieben. Dein Leben ist ein Mosaik aus kleinen Resten. Ein Fotoalbum aus abgenutztem schwarzem Leder und die alten Ballettschuhe der Tänzerin, die du nie gewesen bist (deine Schwestern waren es, daran erinnere ich mich, sie waren Töchter nach dem Geschmack deiner Mutter. Du dagegen warst immer mehr das Kind deines Vaters). Nun bist du nur noch der Schatten deines alten Selbst, für immer gefangen im Haus deiner Kindheit. Ich bin nur ein Beobachter in deinem Albtraum, nichts als ein Geist, der durch deine Erinnerungen wandert; Ich repariere das Fenster, ich lasse den Schmerz verschwinden aus deinem zerstörten Nervensystem, ich gebe dir Schlaftränke, wenn dich mitten in der Nacht ein Anfall schüttelt, aber die meiste Zeit verbringe ich damit, zuzusehen. Und mich zu erinnern.

Kriegerin… dein Name, geflüstert, meine Stimme klingt fremd in der Dunkelheit. Bellatrix, sage ich, komm her, komm weg vom Fenster. Da ist ein Flackern des Misstrauens in deinen Augen, als würdest du dich für einen Moment daran erinnern, wer ich bin, was ich getan habe.

Ich mache eine Kerze an und das plötzliche Aufflackern des Lichts dreht das Bild ins Negativ, dein Haar und deine Augen sind mit einem Mal weiß, sie lodern, für eine Sekunde nur in diesem schwarzen Licht. Bellatrix Black-and-white, da ist kein Raum für Schatten. Dieses Gesicht und dieser Name waren einst gefürchtet, nicht nur von dir selbst, Zeugen deiner Unbarmherzigkeit hast du nur lebend zurückgelassen um sicherzugehen, dass man sich an dich erinnern würde. Leere Seelen und schwarze, vernarbte Herzen, ein verbranntes Bild unserer Zeit. Aber die Farben sind verblasst, und wenn ich jetzt in deine Augen blicke, dann finde ich gar nichts mehr.

Dieses verstaubte alte Fotoalbum ist das einzige, das dich in deiner Lethargie noch erreicht. Du hast es nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt, seit du es im Regal gefunden hast, du streichelst das schäbige Leder und hütest es wie einen Schatz, wie ein Kind. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie deine Schwestern es dir zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt haben, eine Sammlung von Bildern von dir, von der frühen Kindheit bis zur Volljährigkeit. Du wirst es nie müde, die Bilder anzusehen, du tust kaum etwas anderes. Ich sehe dir nur noch selten über die Schulter, denn ich habe sie so oft gesehen, dass ich sie längst auswendig kenne. Da bist du als kleines Mädchen, du stehst neben Narcissas Wiege, du bei einem Familienurlaub an irgendeinem Strand, du versucht eine Qualle zu verbrennen, du und deine Schwestern, ihr macht euch fertig für eine der berühmten Weihnachtspartys eurer Eltern, du in Slytheirnfarben, Rosier, Wilkes, ich, Rodolphus und du, alle in einer Reihe, wir sehen ein wenig betrunken aus – ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem das Bild gemacht worden war, es war der erste Sommer ohne Hogwarts. In weniger als einem Jahr würden wir alle zu Mördern geworden sein.

Du berührst eine der Aufnahmen mit einer unbeholfenen Liebkosung und murmelst etwas, das wie Cissy klingt.

Narcissa wird nicht kommen, sage ich zu dir, Narcissa ist tot. Narcissa war eine Verräterin. Nein, Narcissa war eine verzweifelte Mutter, die alles für ihr Kind getan hätte, selbst wenn das hieß, die Anweisungen des Dunklen Lords zu missachten und mit dem Leben dafür zu bezahlen. Sie war eine verlorene Frau, und vielleicht die einzige von uns allen, die menschlich geblieben ist. Ich konnte sie nicht retten. Am Ende habe ich es nur geschafft, mich selbst zu retten. Ich war ein Verräter, aber ich hatte meine Lügen vorsichtiger entworfen, gefühlsloser, wenn du so willst. Ich hatte einen Plan.

(Es war nicht mein Plan, ich hatte dies nie gewollt.)

Wenn man genauer darüber nachdenkt, war Albus Plan weniger eine Strategie als ein Akt der Freundlichkeit. Ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, die Königin für die Bauern zu opfern, aber er hatte mich nur angelächelt, der alte Narr. Ich werde nicht Schachspielen, hatte er gesagt, wenn wir erst damit anfangen, Menschen wie Bauern zu behandeln, haben wir bereits verloren. Er war so zuversichtlich, so überzeugt von seinen Idealen, dass ich ihm geglaubt habe, ihm wirklich geglaubt habe, und vielleicht war das der Grund, warum ich letzten Endes getan habe, was er gesagt hatte.

Er war – nein, WIR waren Dummköpfe, dass wir geglaubt haben, Unschuld könnte einen Krieg wie diesen überleben. Hass besiegt Liebe schließlich doch immer, ganz gleich, welche Seite gewinnt. Die Wahrheit ist in deinen leeren Augen begraben; du bist eine lebende Erinnerung an den Preis, den wir alle zu zahlen hatten.

Sie standen zu sechst um dich herum und wechselten sich ab. Das Weasleymädchen war eine von ihnen, und Longbottom natürlich. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatten, dich zu entwaffnen, aber ich denke, ihr fieberhafter Hass dir gegenüber hat ihnen Kräfte gegeben, von denen sie selbst nicht wussten, dass sie da waren. Der Kampf war längst vorrüber, als die Leute es bemerkten, dich mit Unglauben anstarrten, die Augen vor Schrecken geweitet, und es war Lupin, der dem schließlich ein Ende bereitete. Ich hoffte, sie hätten dich getötet, es wäre barmherzig gewesen, dich sterben zu lassen, aber sie hatten längst vergessen was es hieß, barmherzig zu sein. Sie hatten gelacht.

Wenn es eines gibt, das ich über Gelächter gelernt habe, dann dass die Leute nie aufhören zu lachen, die so tief verletzt wurden, dass ihnen die Kraft zum weinen fehlt. Und die, die am lautesten lachen, sind möglicherweise die, die andere am meisten verletzen. Du hast ihre Unschuld zerstört, aber sie waren die, die als letzte gelacht haben, am allerlautesten, so laut, dass es deine Schreie übertönte.

Da waren viele Stimmen, das Gelächter und die Schreie vermischten sich mit verächtlich ausgespuckten Worten und Namen… Für Mama, für Papa, meinen Bruder, meine Schwester, du hast sicher nicht um deine Schwestern geweint, oder? Namen, so viele, und Crucio. Sie haben dir angetan, was du ihnen angetan hast, Fluch um Fluch haben sie es dir zurückgezahlt.

Ich habe deinen Geist betreten, einmal nur, als die Nachwirkungen der Flüche deinen Körper schüttelten, du hast mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen angestarrt und mich angefleht, damit aufzuhören. Ich wollte wissen, ob du weißt, warum du solch ein Schicksal verdienst, ob du dich an deine Verbrechen erinnerst und den furchtbaren Schmerz, den du verursacht hast. Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit, eine endlose Landschaft ungeordneter Bilder, Jahre, die unter einem feinen Dunst verborgen waren, wie verschwommene Aquarelle. Deine Erinnerung endet da, wo es auch dein Album tut, mit einem lachendem siebzehnjährigem Mädchen, den Arm um ihre nun tote Schwester, in einer Reihe mit zukünftigen Mördern, und die Frau, die du wurdest, bleibt eine leere schwarze Seite.

Ich habe keine Erklärung dafür. Vielleicht ist es einfach nur Zufall, vielleicht Ironie oder eine Art höhere Gerechtigkeit, oder vielleicht fühlst sogar du dich irgendwo tief in den verdrehten Winkeln deines Seins irgendwie schuldig.

Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich manchmal beneide, Bellatrix? Dass ich mir manchmal wünsche, Dinge, die ich schon nicht ungeschehen machen kann, wenigstens nicht mehr zu sehen und zu hören? Deine Hölle ist das Vergessen, und meine ist die Erinnerung.

Nun kenne ich das Gefühl, Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape in einer Zeit gekannt zu haben, in der sie unschuldig waren, eine Zeit, in der Neville Longbottom nichts als ein inkompetenter Schwachkopf und Ginny Weasley nur ein kleines Mädchen war, das in eine Berühmtheit verliebt war, eine Zeit, in der sie keine Frau in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten. Nun erst kann ich die untragbare Schuld verstehen, die Dumbledore gefühlt haben muss. Die Schuld, Tom Riddle gekannt zu haben, das Kind Tom Riddle, es alles geschehen gelassen zu haben, die Schuld, zu spät bemerkt zu haben, dass Angst nicht mit Angst bekämpft werden kann, sondern dass Hass nur mit Freundlichkeit besiegt werden kann. Das Vertrauen, das er ihm verweigert hatte, hat er mir zweimal angeboten.

Er war der einzige, den ich nicht betrogen habe.

Es ist Zeit für dein Essen. Du siehst zu, wie ich gehe, deine Augen bewegen sich wie wahnsinnig in den dunklen Höhlen deines ausgemergelten Gesichts, das einmal mehr von Angst ergriffen wird. Es ist eine grundlegende Art der Angst, die Angst vor dem Verlassen werden, wie sie nur kleine Kinder in ihrer Unvernunft so intensiv verspüren können. Du fürchtest dich, ich könnte die Schwelle einmal übertreten und nie zurückkehren, denn in deinem Kopf gibt es nur noch diesen einen Raum, und alles, was diesen Raum verlässt, ist nicht länger Teil deiner Welt. Keine Angst, sage ich zu dir, ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Wohin sollte ich auch gehen? In der Hölle mag ein Platz für Verräter wie mich reserviert sein, aber auf dieser Welt nicht. Ich bin ein Phantom des Krieges, treulos, aber mit hundert verschiedenen Gesichtern, ich weiß immer, welches ich aufzusetzen habe. Auch an mich wird man sich er erinnern. Man wird sich an mich erinnern als einen Mann, der bereit war zu töten, durch und durch verdorben, für immer.

Einzig du weißt nichts von alldem. Du hast nie herausgefunden, dass ich dich verkauft habe, dass ich es war, der dich in die Falle gelockt hat. Dass es das war, womit ich mir meine Freiheit wieder erkauft habe.

Obwohl dich zu behüten das einzige ist, was ich zu tun habe, obwohl das hier der einzige Ort ist, an dem ich noch willkommen bin, ist das doch der Hauptgrund für meine Anwesenheit hier. Dein Vergessen ist angenehm. Es ist nicht nur die Tatsache, dass du mich brauchst (ich wurde auch früher gebraucht, Albus brauchte mich und auch der Dunkle Lord), sondern auch die Dinge_, wofür_ du mich brauchst; heilen, nicht zerstören, Leben, nicht Tod, Pflege, nicht Krankheit. Ironischerweise bist du meine letzte Chance für Erlösung.

Du lächelst mich an, und dein Lächeln ist aufrichtig, fast schon warm. Das ist etwas, was du wieder gelernt hast. Manchmal denke ich, dass dies vielleicht doch nicht die Hölle ist, dass wir vielleicht eine zweite Chance bekommen, ein zweites Leben, weniger dunkel, weniger einsam, mit mehr Raum für Freundlichkeit. Ich weiß, dass die Antwort irgendwo in den Tiefen deines Herzens verborgen liegt, der Ballsaal der Erinnerungen, in dem die Toten wieder tanzen. Die Zeit steht still, in deinem Herzen und in diesem Haus, um sich selbst zu wiederholen und um niemals zu vergehen. Die Gegenwart ist nichts, sie existiert nicht, ein Mosaik aus „Was, wenn…" und „Hätte ich doch nicht…", aus „Was wären wir nur, wenn…", „Wer hätten wir sein können…" und „Was wären wir stattdessen…". Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters. Aber das verdienen wir nicht.


End file.
